Tonkin
Tonkin are the offshoot race of their tonberry brethren. They are a (mostly) peaceful race, keeping to themselves. Tonkin are small, usually no taller than three feet. They have green skin, round heads with small snouts, yellow eyes and a fish tail. Its unsure what gender they are, as they all look the same. Although mute, they communicate through their limited telepathy. Standard Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits: Tonkin tend to be very agile and cunning in nature, but their small stature makes them weaker than most races. They gain +2 Dexterity, +2 Wisdom, and –2 Strength. * Type: Tonkin are Humanoid creatures with the tonberry subtype. * Size: Tonkin are Small creatures and thus gain a +1 size bonus to their AC, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a –1 penalty to their Combat Maneuver Bonus and Combat Maneuver Defense, and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks. * Base Speed: Tonkin have a base speed of 20 feet on land. * Languages: Tonkin begin play understanding (but not speaking) (see limited telepathy) Common and Tonberry. Tonkin with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Aklo, Auran, Draconic, Goblin, moogle, Quadav, and Sylvan. See the Linguistics skill page for more information about these languages. Defense Racial Traits * Fearless: Tonkin receive a +2 racial bonus on saves against fear spells and effects. Feat and Skill Racial Traits * Sneaky: Tonkin gain a +4 racial bonus on Stealth checks. Magical Racial Trait * Lantern Bearer: Tonkin are immune to light-based blindness and dazzle effects, and are treated as one level higher when determining the effects of any light-based spells or effects they cast (including spell-like and supernatural abilities). If a Tonkin has an Intelligence of 10 or higher, it may use light at will as a spell-like ability. Offense Racial Traits * Cornered Fury: Whenever a tonkin with this racial trait is reduced to half its hit points or fewer and has no conscious ally within 30 feet, it gains a +2 racial bonus on melee attack rolls and to Armor Class. This racial trait replaces serrated wound. Other Racial Traits * Limited Telepathy: Tonkin are able to mentally communicate with any creature within 30 feet with whom they share a language. Senses Racial Traits * Low-Light Vision: Tonkin can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. Weakness Racial Traits * Unable to Cast: Due to their nature of being mutes, Tonkin are unable to cast spells normally without either Silent Spell or Telepathic Spellcaster feat or psychic casting. Alternate Racial Traits The following alternate racial traits may be selected in place of one or more of the standard racial traits above. Consult your GM before selecting any of these new options Curiosity: Some Tonkin are naturally inquisitive about the world around them. Tonkin with this racial trait gain a +4 bonus on Diplomacy checks to gather information, and Knowledge (history) and Knowledge (local) become class skills for them. If they choose a class that has either of these Knowledge skills as class skills, they gain a +2 racial bonus on those skills instead. This racial trait replaces sneaky Dexterous Tail: Tonkin with this trait have a long, flexible tail that can be used to carry objects. They cannot wield weapons with their tails, but they can retrieve small, stowed objects carried on their persons as a swift action. This racial trait replaces cornered Fury. Keen Senses: Some Tonkin have a keener sense of smell and sight. They receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception checks. This racial trait replaces sneaky Category:Race Category:Homebrew Category:Cracked Reflections